


PROMISES Part 4

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: Lucifer can be an idiot. Chloe can get jealous.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	PROMISES Part 4

The door to the apartment building swung open violently and Chloe strode through, closely followed by Lucifer. She turned around and poked him in the chest. “So, Lucifer, what colour were her eyes?”

“What?”

“You heard me, what colour were they, blue, brown, polka dot!”

“I, um, blue?” Lucifer guessed. Wrongly, as it turned out.

“Nope.” Chloe strode off again towards the car.

“Detective! Wait.” Lucifer lengthened his stride to catch up with her.

“I’ll bet you could tell me her cup size though.”

Don’t say it, don’t say it, “36 d.” You said it! Idiot! Lucifer sighed loudly at himself.

“Really, well at least half of that was definitely NOT God-given, not that that would seem to matter to you.” Chloe opened the car door then slammed her hands down on the roof. “I’m surprised you didn’t hump her right there on the floor when she told you what she truly desired was you. I mean it’s not like you would have had to waste much time undressing her, I’m not sure what she was wearing but it barely deserved the name clothes.”

“You told me to use my mojo on her, detective.” Lucifer had simply been trying to question a witness/possible suspect. He didn’t see why the detective was getting all upset about it.

“Yes, I did but I didn’t tell you to get her phone number and issue her an open invitation to Lux, did I?!”

“Well, no but she seemed so upset and when she started crying I panicked.” Lucifer threw his hands in the air and himself on the detective’s mercy.

“Just get in the car, Lucifer.” 

“Seriously?” Chloe asked incredulously as she watched Lucifer move to put the scrap of paper with the girl’s number on it in the glove compartment. He then theatrically crumpled it up and put it in the ashtray instead.

Chloe drove in angry silence to Lux, pulling into the parking level, she stopped the car but didn’t park it.

“Aren’t you coming up, detective?”

“Not tonight, but don’t worry, I’m sure you can find some company in there.” Chloe pointed towards the building. “Might even be a Britany or three gyrating on the dance floor.”

“As you wish detective.” Lucifer slammed the door shut and stormed off towards the elevator. His finger briefly hovered over the button for the nightclub before taking out his key and opening the panel for the penthouse. He strode into his apartment, pulling off his jacket and throwing it towards the sofa. 

He poured himself a very large glass of bourbon, then picked up the bottle and headed to the piano. Hammering on the keys instead of smashing something more delicate and breakable. Two hours later he had calmed down enough to shower and get into bed. He picked up his phone, put it down again and then picked it back up. 

-Sorry, detective-

After a couple of minutes, Chloe replied.

-So am I-

-See you in the morning?-

-Why wait?-

Ten minutes later Chloe heard him open her bedroom door. “I hope Mrs Allen two doors away didn’t see you with your wings out again.”

“It’s the highlight of her month, detective. I usually do a quick fly-by her window when I arrive this way.”

“I hope you’re joking, Lucifer.” Mrs Allen, Chloe’s neighbour had caught a brief glimpse of them landing outside the building a couple of months ago. Luckily, as she was ninety years old, short-sighted and on very powerful meds, no one believed her. Chloe poked her head out from under the covers. “You’re naked!”

Lucifer looked down at his body. “So it would appear.”

“You flew here, naked?” Chloe asked incredulously.

“Oops.”

“Just get in the bed, Lucifer.” Chloe pulled the cover back to allow him to slide in beside her. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I can think of a few things, detective.”

“Trixie is asleep downstairs, we have to be quiet, Lucifer.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered. “ He produced a pair of gags from under the bed.

“When did you put those there? Never mind.” Chloe lay back and let him get to work.


End file.
